


Twister With The Batfamily

by TowerofBabel



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Playing twister with the master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: Every now and then villainy takes a rest. On those rare occasions, the Batfamily uses it to engage in some fun. This time, the family decides to play a game. But when Grayson chooses it, not everyone is pleased. Come on? Who wants to play twister with a former circus trapeze artist?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Twister With The Batfamily

Alfred was unsure where Master Dick was at the moment. He had engaged in his duties, and the last time he had seen the young master was at breakfast, but that was over an hour ago.

Then he recalled that Master Dick had agreed to help Master Damian with some homework. Damian was very smart and knowledgable—that came from tutoring for years under his mother in snowy mountains of Switzerland—however, most of the time, the youngest master would become the educator to the teacher.

Master Dick once quipped, "They sure don't make things like they used to when I was a kid. Everything has changed. And this 'new math' is a killer."

Alfred made his way to the Library, and almost immediately he heard, not the sounds of lecturing, but that of playfulness. _In the Library? This is a room for reflection and solitude, not for playing._

He opened the double doors, and the first thing he observed, apart from Master Bruce sitting, as a proper gentleman should within such a room as the Library, reading a book, were all four young masters engaged in a game of Twister on the floor. Richard, Jason, Timothy, and Damian, were all "playing" the game. Well, Damian was sitting on a two-seater couch holding what appeared to be a large turn wheel with shapes and colours.

Alfred looked stone-faced, and Bruce shrugged when they met glances. It didn't need to be said, they were having fun, and that was the main thing, even if it was in the Library of all places. With all the crime fighting the "boys" had done over the past couple of weeks, this was some well deserved relaxation.

But Alfred felt the game lacked grace, because it never failed that the players always found themselves in weird and compromising positions reserved for "other" activities. Normally no one wanted to play with Dick Grayson because he was so abnormally flexible because of his acrobatic prowess, but somehow he had persuaded everyone to play now. The furniture was pushed back to accommodate the large playing field of colour shapes on the plastic mat.

Damian swung the wheel for Tim's turn. Tim moved easily. Tim's pelvis was currently up in the air, his butt couldn't touch the rest of the playing field unless it called for it, or he'd loose. Jason was on top of him facing Tim, their bodies compromisingly pressed together; the second elder master's feat of agility was slightly more simplified with both hands on the mat at his side, with his right knee down.

Tim said something to the tone of, "I hope you didn't have another viagra smoothie," to Jason, chuckling. And Jason replied, "Well, if I did, you'd be hard pressed and flat to the floor," indicating a certain "bigness" of his organ. Dick Grayson cradled Jason's head with his lower region, his arms and legs over-stretched and down on the mat. "Hey Dickiebird, whatever you do, don't pass gas," Jason then said. "I'll be in the full brunt of the windstorm."

"I guess I shouldn't have had that second helping of coffee then," Dick joked.

"Oh crap," Tim's face cringed up. "Cramp! I didn't stretch before playing! My side, my side…" And he lost his balance, collapsing to the floor. He slipped out from underneath Jason, holding his side. "Ow! Ow! Stitch in my side."

"You okay, Tim?" Dick asked.

Tim got to his feet. "Yeah," he said dejected. "Up to you now, Jason; Dick has never lost in Twister." Tim noticed Alfred, but the butler put a hand to his mouth to silence any acknowledgement. Obviously, he didn't wish to disturb the game, and the others' fun at the moment. Damian also got the silent message. Jason and Dick hadn't noticed yet.

"Well, there's always a first time," Jason said cunningly.

Dick said: " _Confucius Twister Master say: Never twist confidence into victory unless you truly wish to lose._ "

"So lame," Damian said, then spun the wheel. "Jason: Left elbow to the Yellow circle."

Jason smiled, now with Tim out of the game, it was easier for him manoeuvre about, and that last turn of the wheel gave him an easy move. The spot was on his left side. Now he was better balanced on the mat.

Dick loomed over Jason in a better position, but the master of the game hadn't won yet.

Damian swung the wheel again, but as the arrow came to a slow stop, Alfred finally spoke up. "Master Dick, telephone call for you. It is a Mr. Paul Hudson."

"Really?" Dick said excited. "Wow, I haven't spoke to him in years, not since were on the Bludhaven PD together."

"Do you concede, Dickiebird?" Jason taunted.

"Nope, never in your wildest dreams." Dick looked at Damian. "What did does it say, D?"

Damian said, "Blue Square; right next to your other hand."

Dick's brow rose. "Oh boy, Jason, I apologize in advance for this."

"Huh?" Jason looked down as Dick's hand reached over Jason's butt and interposed both his arms itches from Jason's crotch. And as if on purpose, Dick pressed inward, touching the gap, and nudged Jason. The push tilted Jason off-balance, and he collapsed to the mat. "Damn it!" He slammed a fist down. "I almost had you this time! You cheated. You're not supposed to touch another player."

"It's within the rules, Jason," Damian said, putting down the spin-wheel. "Grayson won, fare and square — Again."

Dick sat down. "Sorry Jay, that's how cookie crumbles. It's a game of chance and luck. It only takes one spin of the wheel to give you the luck of the Irish or crush your dreams of victory with it taking you to where you body can't go. I stay in shape, something you need to work more on, Captain Thunder thighs."

Jason's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait? What did you just call me? My thighs are not big!"

Damian laughed. "I'll have to remember that one! With all the nicknames you call me, there's one for you now."

"Stuff it, short-stack," Jason said, pointing a finger at him. And he also told Tim off, too. "I'm in great shape! I had one women tell me I have the body of Greek God!"

Damian snorted. "Zeus or Hephaestus? If she said Zeus, I don't see it."

"Hey, you little snot! I don't have a deformity. I died, if that's a disadvantage, I've learned to live with it."

Damian stood on his feet. "Mental arrogance—that's a major deformity in your case," he said confrontationally. "You could play Grayson a thousand times and still have no chance of defeating him in this game. Both you and Grayson come from a family of acrobats, but Grayson has honed his skills to a much higher level than you."

Bruce slammed his book shut, everyone looked at him. "Damian, that was cruel. You know full well the different paths both Dick and Jason took. No one wanted what happened to Jason. Apologize to him now!"

— _Tt_ — Damian looked away, said, "Yeah, well, I was out of line with that comment; Sorry, Todd."

Bruce looked at Jason, cocked his head for a reply. "Fine. Apology accepted," Jason said, albeit reluctantly.

"You're grown adults, some of you, but you all still act like children," Alfred said. Then he smiled. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

End


End file.
